En el silencio y en la oscuridad de mi interior te encontré
by ely.bugallo
Summary: Después de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, Hermione es enjuiciada y encerrada en Azkaban por traición. ¿Pero realmente ella los traiciono? es la pregunta que a rondado por la cabeza de harry desde que todo el terror había terminado. ¿Por que ellos nunca me creyeron? Era una de las tantas preguntas de Hermione. Tras pasar dos años desde que allá sido encerrada en la misma celda que Draco


**En el silencio y en la oscuridad de mi interior te encontré**

Después de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, Hermione es enjuiciada y encerrada en Azkaban por traición. ¿Pero realmente ella los traiciono? es la pregunta que a rondado por la cabeza de harry desde que todo el terror había terminado. ¿Por que ellos nunca me creyeron? Era una de las tantas preguntas de Hermione. Tras pasar dos años desde que allá sido encerrada en la misma celda que Draco el cual no era tan malo como ella había pensado alguna vez, ellos deciden escapar de Azkaban y juntos vengarse de todos los que los traicionaron y no creyeron en ellos. ¿Que pasara cuando todos se encuentren de nuevo?

**El fin de un mundo de maldad y el comienzo de uno mucho peor**

Tras la ardua batalla contra voldemort había terminado y como siempre nosotros éramos los que habían ayudado a salvar al mundo mágico. Harry se encontraba abrazándome, ya que desde hacia un par de meses habíamos empezado a ser pareja, por otro lado se encontraban ron y luna los cuales también eran pareja acercándose a nosotros.

-Esto ha sido muy difícil-dije mientras me acurrucaba en el pecho de harry- pero hemos acabado con Voldemort

-Eso es cierto-dijo luna

-Lo que mas me preocupa es que pasara con todos los magos los cuales Vivian en Hogwarts ya que a quedado en ruinas-Dijo Ron

-La directora Macdonagal ha dicho que restauraran Hogwarts, pero mientras tanto ellos se quedaran en 12 Gimmauld Place, ya que Sirius así lo ha decidido-dijo harry mientras me abrazaba más

Desde lejos veo como Draco me hace señas para hablar con el, así que aprovecho que venían Gin y los demás chicos a felicitarnos para alejarme y ver que quiere.

-A donde vas Mione- me pregunta Harry cuando me deshago delicadamente de su abrazo

-Voy a dar una vuelta para ver si necesitan ayuda con algo-dije mientras le sonreía-no tardo-sin mas le di un corto beso y me encamine hacia Hogwarts, al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de los menesteres entre y me encontré con draco de espaldas.

-Que es lo que quieres Draco-dije un poco molesta ya que no quería tener problemas con harry por su culpa

-¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad a Harry?-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y me enfrentaba

-Porque no sabía como decírselo, y además ya no es necesario que lo sepa, ya todo se ha acabado-dije

-Sabes que si no lo haces se lo diré yo-dijo el

-Y que podrías ganar tú haciendo eso draco-dije mientras sacaba mi varita

-Que el ministerio me de menos años-dijo el

-Sabes porque lo hice mejor que yo-dije encogiéndome de hombros- sabes que ninguno de los dos quiso hacerlo-dije

-Pero ya no tenemos quien nos ayude, el esta muerto-dijo el un poco ¿asustado? No podía creer que un Malfoy estuviera asustado

-Lo se, pero debemos pensar en algo antes de que el ministerio llegue-dije

Pero antes de que el pueda responder, la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo por el cual entro la orden de Fénix, mis amigos, el ministro y sus soldados.

Harry, Sirius y el resto se veían sorprendidos de encontrarnos a mi y a Draco en la misma sala hablando.

-¿Que significa esto?-dijo un muy enojado Harry el cual daba miedo

-Yo puedo explicarlo-dije asustada de que nos hayan escuchado, ya que todo esto podría interpretarse erróneamente

-Realmente puedes hacerlo Mione-dijo Draco, al lo cual lo mire furiosa ya que eso no ayudaba a ninguno de los dos

-Sabes que si-grite furiosa

-Pues hazlo, ya que ellos lo esperan-dijo mientras los señalaba a todos

-Cállate Malfoy-dije, mientras giraba mi vista a unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda-bueno yo… vine porque el-dije mientras señalaba a Draco- necesitaba ayuda, y como yo pasaba por aquí entre

-Estas mintiendo Hermione-dijo el ministro, y yo lo mire confundida

- Los hemos escuchado muy bien, lo que no puedo creer es que tú nos ayas traicionado-dijo Harry, mi corazón se rompió y empezó a doler- de el lo podría haber imaginado, pero de ti no

-Yo no eh traicionado a nadie-grite

Draco se me acerco y me susurro en el oído- tranquilízate

-Como quieres que me tranquilice -le grite mientras lo apuntaba con mi varita- por tu maldita culpa estoy metida en esta confusión

-Esto no es mi culpa y lo sabes bien-grito el mientras me apuntaba con su varita

-Tiren sus varitas ahora-dijo el ministro y recién en ese momento volvimos a la realidad, nosotros tiramos nuestras varitas y ellos nos llevaron para ser enjuiciados al ministerio.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habíamos llegado y esperábamos nuestro juicio, harry cada vez que me miraba en su rostro solo había odio y dolor, al no poder soportar su mirada baje la vista hasta mis manos y estuve así hasta que escuche la voz de Gin diciendo mi nombre. Cuando levante la vista vi como ella me miraba con desprecio y abrazaba a harry el cual estaba ¿llorando?, si el lloraba. Ella se levanto y al pasar por mi lado en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa cínica, y me susurro.

-Tu lo has lastimado y yo seré la que lo consuele-dijo ella y se fue

-Si esa era la que decías llamar amiga-dice Draco- no me quiero imaginar a quienes llamas enemigos

-Cállate de una maldita vez Malfoy o sino…-no pude terminar ya que nos llamaron para nuestro julio.

Entramos en una habitación en la cual se encontraba el juzgado y muchos magos mas, nos hicieron sentar en el medio de la sala y el juicio comenzó

-Me han traído pruebas de que ustedes dos son Mortifagos traidores, los cuales han matado a mucho inocentes entre ellos a Dumbledore y por eso nuestra sentencia ya ah sido tomada-dijo el ministro mientras me miraba con desprecio

-Su sentencia es que son-comento con el juzgado y dijo- culpables, y serán encerrados en Azkaban por 20 años a partir de este momento

-Yo no eh matado a nadie y no soy ninguna traidora-grite con desesperación, mientras el ministro se acerco y puso su varita en mi muñeca izquierda, asiendo aparecer en ella la marca tenebrosa.

-Creo que con esta prueba ya es mas que suficiente-dijo mientras le mostraba a todos mi muñeca- llévenselos

Antes de salir de la sala rumbo a Azkaban mire por última vez a Harry el cual me miraba con odio y dolor.

**Dos****años****después****: (****En****Azkaban****)**

Una joven de 20 años se encontraba acostada en un colchón el cual estaba sucio y todo roto, ella tenia cabello castaño todo enmarañado por la humedad y el polvo. En la otra esquina de la sala es encontraba sentado un joven también de unos 20 años con el cabello que le llegaba por la altura de los hombros rubio.

-En que estas pensando-Pregunto el joven que se encontraba en la esquina

-En el maldito día que nos encerraron en este agujero-dijo la joven

-Tranquila-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella

-Como quieres que este tranquila Draco-ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara

-Siempre que estas enojada dices mi nombre-dijo el mientras rozaba sus labios- no Mione

-Pues será que me estoy volviendo loca aquí con los grito de todos los prisioneros-dijo hermione pero el la callo de un beso

-Por un rato solo calla si-dijo Draco con su sonrisa la cual la derretía

-No se como e podido cambiar tanto en estos dos años-dijo mientras ella lo tiraba al colchón para luego quedar encima de el

-Eso es muy cierto-dijo el mientras besaba su cuello- pensar que antes éramos enemigos y ahora míranos aquí estamos juntos

-Eso es muy cierto-dijo ella- sabes te amo

-Y yo a ti-dijo el

-Quiero salir de aquí ya-dijo ella

-Esta noche saldremos-dijo el

-Como-dijo ella

-Ya lo sabrás Mione, ya lo sabrás-dijo el

**En****12****Gimmauld****Place**** (****Al****día****siguiente****)**

En la mansión de los Black se encontraban reunidos todos los de la orden de fénix, solo faltaba que llegara Harry potter. Cinco minutos mas tarde el llego y se sentó en la mesa donde era la reunión.

-Que es lo que esta pasando-pregunto algo preocupado- cuando me llamaron me dijeron que era algo relacionado con Hermione

-Así es ahijado-dijo sirius

-Entonces que es lo que paso-dijo el ya un poco alterado

-Bueno lo que paso es que anoche hubo una fuga de azkaban y los que escaparon fueron Hermione y Draco Malfoy

-Que-dijo el-Como

-Anoche Hermione y Draco escaparon. Por lo que pudimos ver uno de los elfos que les llevaban comida era antes un sirviente de los Malfoy el cual le tenia mucho respeto y el fue quien los ayudo a escapar usando un hechizo bombarda.-dijo Ron- Como el que Hermione había usado para sacar a Sirius

De la nada llega corriendo uno de los magos que trabajan al ministerio e irrumpe en la reunión muy agitado

-Señor ministro-dice el hombre

-Que paso Dimitri-dice el ministro mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Nos llamaron de Gringotts para comunicarnos que ha habido un robo en dos bóvedas en la madrugada-dijo Dimitri

-Que-dijo el ministro- cuando han llamado

-Recién recibimos una llamada de ellos comunicándonos el robo ya que hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta

-De quienes eran esas bóvedas-Dijo sirius

-Las bóvedas eran de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, se llevaron todas las cosas que tenían guardadas allí

-Como fue que entraron sin que se dieran cuenta

-El encargado de Gringotts dice que habían entrado una pareja de jóvenes con un elfo domestico, y que se hicieron pasar por el matrimonio Grigor. Al ser llevados a las bóvedas los elfos dicen que ellos los golpearon y luego no saben que paso. Mientras que los otros dicen que ellos salieron lo mas bien sin preocuparse por ser observados

-Esto esta mal, muy mal-dijo Gin la cual ahora era la mujer de Harry

-Por que lo dices-Dijo luna

-Hermione es una de las magas más poderosas, inteligentes, astutas y esta furiosa. Ella no va a parar hasta acabar con nosotros por haberla enserado en Azkaban-dice Gin con temor


End file.
